


This Means War!

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: What if Sokka and Suki wrote their own fanfiction?
Series: A500 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 5





	This Means War!

Originally Published June 28, 2010

* * *

A box arrived at the village. It was addressed to Suki. Sokka and Katara studied it. The two did not dare look inside - the warrior would have killed them before the wrapping was off! Instead they shook and listened to it.

"Um, is that my box?" Suki asked as she crawled into the igloo.

"Yeah...." Sokka fidgeted. "We were just keeping it warm...."

"Cute!" she pinched the Eskimo's cheek. "It's my subscription to the Kyoshi Examiner Monthly."

Sokka blinked. _Subscription_? _Kyoshi Examiner Monthly_? _What weird Earth Kingdom stuff is that_?

"What weird Earth Kingdom stuff is that?"

Suki giggled while digging through the box.

"Ah, Spring Edition #1!" Excitedly she broke the seal and scanned the words. "Yes!"

Sokka munched on a chunk of jerky.

"They published my story!"

"You wrote a story?" Katara asked while examining a scroll - the Avatar Celebration Edition.

"It's called fan fiction - I discovered it after that play we watched at Ember Island. People all over the world write stories about the Avatar and other public figures. It's called fan fiction. I wrote a story about us. Well ... about a couple of us."

Suki showed the copy to Sokka who alternately munched and read.

"Er, Suki, why am I thinking about Zuko like that? Why are we sparring? Why are we stripping? Suki!"

The bowl of meat tumbled onto the floor.

"It's a story about boy boy love," she explained. Sokka's jaw dropped. Katara giggled. "Zuko and Sokka is popular."

"Zuko Sokka?" A gasp. A blush. "Two can play this game," he said and huffed out of the igloo.

That morning Sokka dropped a scroll at the courier.

Life returned to a state of normal except that Sokka kept teasing Suki about her wanting two guys and how ridiculous the whole Zuko Sokka pair was. If he was going to be slashed, he insisted, it should be with Jet. Suki raised an eyebrow and asked to know about why that was. But nothing came of that. And soon the excitement of fan fiction seemed to end.

And then a new batch of issues arrived!

GranGran put the box at the table. Now Suki and Sokka competed at tearing it apart. They looked at each other like wrestlers about to drop a move. They grabbed a scroll and tugged it back and forth. Until Sokka spotted a certain Winter Edition #3 and took that instead.

"You know, Suki, I started to explore the world of fan fiction too."

"Is that so?" she asked.

Katara and Aang uttered a gulp.

GranGran 'hmmm'ed as she stirred the pot.

"You're not the only one who writes the spicy fan fiction." He unfurled the scroll and pointed to the work. Titled: 'Prison! My Summer of Love' by Sokka. "I found something even better than Zukko."

Smirking. Laughing. Suki took hold of the manuscript. Suddenly the grin evaporated.

"Yeah," Sokka gloated, "it's called Suki Ty Lee! And it's the latest ship taking the world by storm!"

Suki glared. 

"OK, mister, this means war!"


End file.
